Celebrities in the Philippines
by roxanneteresa
Summary: This story is just about celebrities doing funny and ridiculous stuff in the Philippines
1. The Visit

Danielle Radcliffe and other FAMOUS ACTORS Visit the Philippines  
  
Disclaimer: This is originally made by my mind. My imagination. I did not copy this story. This is original!!!!!!!!!  
  
Author's Note: Ok, this is my first wildly created story. This story is about how Danielle and other famous actors felt when then visited the Philippines, and was.... oh! Just read on. I'm not ratting anything to bore my story.  
  
Chapter 1: The Visit  
  
Since Danielle Radcliffe learned to ride a broom from his movie, Harry Potter, he invited fellow celebrities to join him on a visit to the Philippines.  
  
They, of course accepted the invitation, I mean how many times does a 13- year-old invite a whole mountain of actors?!  
  
So anyway, they got their brooms and flew, following a directional flying international paperclip, a high-tech gadget that only celebrities know about, just tell the paperclip where, and it will drag you to that place in a matter of seconds.  
  
Another high-tech gadget is a magic paper, works like a magic carpet, but you can fold it and put it in your pocket.  
  
Hayden Christensen used a magic paper to go to the Philippines. Trailing behind him were Jennifer Love-Hewitt, Shane West, Mandy Moore, George Clooney and many more actors.  
  
Danielle led the actors on his specialized broom to the continent of Asia and he eagerly searched for the beautiful archipelago that was the Philippines.  
  
"There it is!" he said in his British accent. He urged his broom to land on a sandy beach and the actors followed him, crash-landing on the sand and lying in a heap.  
  
"Ow, my back!" George Clooney groaned. He was somewhere in the bottom of the mountain of actors and he was being crushed.  
  
Danielle, on the other hand, stood there, surveying the small island they landed on. It was, after all, only as big as 1 kilometer by 1 kilometer. He sighed.  
  
It was one of the Hundred Islands in Pangasinan.  
  
There were some tribes living near by, and saw all the rich and famous actors they watch on ELEPHANT TV.  
  
They shouted, "ahahahahahhahahahahaha!!!!!" and ran over to where the actors were.  
  
They carried George Clooney on the tiger's back, without George Clooney knowing because those other people stepped on poor him, which made him unconscious and cramped.  
  
They brought him to the 8000-year-old wise medicine woman (give power to us! Don't discriminate women! It's always medicine man! Not woman () and she cured him instantly (unlike medicine men who take days!)  
  
Ok, the rest is in the next chapter! Read on!!!!!! 


	2. A Funny Coincidence

Author's Note: Ok, this is the continuation of the old woman! Read on!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2: A Funny Coincidence  
  
Unfortunately, she fell in love with him because he was wearing the perfume, "Perfume-that-attracts-ugly-wrinkled-women-that-are-so-old-like- 8000-years-and-who-are-old-wise-medicine-women-instantly-when-she-cures-you- or-something"  
  
She went to her room or tent and chased him around the 1kmx1km island but fell into the water for her oldness.  
  
George Clooney wasn't running, he was dreaming about an 8000-year-old medicine woman who cured him because of cramps and that he was wearing the perfume,"Perfume-that-attracts-ugly-wrinkled-women-that-are-so-old-like- 8000-years-and-who-are-old-wise-medicine-women-instantly-when-she-cures-you- or-something" then she was chasing him until she fell into the water and he woke up from his dream.  
  
Then he woke up from his dream, and said, "What a nightmare! It was so real! I thought that I was really running!"  
  
But now, we go back to our FAMOUS actors who camped beside a smelly old dead whale. They winced at the stench when they hammered their wooden tent pegs into the sand.  
  
"That stench is wholly sickening! Who farted?" Julia Roberts cried out, plugging her nose.  
  
Jennifer Love-Hewitt shrugged. "I don't know. But I'm sure it's not this rotting dead whale!" she answered, lugging her things inside a stuffy tent that smelled of guano. (bat poop)  
  
Danielle put on some suntan lotion and sunglasses then turned to his fellow actors. "I'll be walking around, mates! I'll be back in a few!" he declared and walked off.  
  
"I wonder if I'll be cast for Anakin Skywalker on the third movie of Star Wars. I'm terribly good at it." Hayden Christensen bragged to his friend, Ryan Philippe.  
  
"Cute chicks love my dazzling smile and smooth acting. Don't you?"  
  
"I'm not gay, man!" Ryan said.  
  
Natalie Portman exclaimed, "Ahem! Guys love my dazzling smile more than chicks like your smile."  
  
Hayden Christensen weirdly went to the forest to do something.  
  
Natalie said, "What's he gonna do, Ryan?"  
  
Ryan said, "I dunno."  
  
OK!!! The next chapter is quite funny but weirdly thought of. Read on!!!!! 


	3. The Argument

Author's Note: Ok, this is the weird and funny part. This is so weird.  
  
Chapter 3: The Argument  
  
Natalie was wondering what Hayden was doing, so she crept to the spot where he went.  
  
She suddenly heard a familiar sound, then pulled the bush away and Hayden turned around blushing.  
  
Julia Roberts suddenly appeared, still plugging her nose.  
  
And said, "What is THAT smell????"  
  
Hayden, still blushing, said, "Oh, that was Natalie. She farted."  
  
Natalie exclaimed, "WHAT?"  
  
Julia replied, "Oh, so it was you all along! Sheesh. Your fart smells like the whale's rottening body."  
  
"But......"  
  
"Don't worry Natalie, there's nothing to be ashamed about.. Except your fart!", Julia said  
  
"Ugh!", Natalie moaned.  
  
Hayden was giggling then Natalie noticed.  
  
"It was you wasn't it?"  
  
"No, Natalie, I went here in the forest to uh... look at all the beavers!"  
  
"There can't be beavers in this forest, Hayden, there are no beavers in the Philippines."  
  
"Oh yeah! I was looking at platypuses!"  
  
"Hayden!!!!! They're only found in Australia!"  
  
"Oh. Right. I was looking at some leaves!!"  
  
"Oh, you were? Ok. I thought you farted or something! Haha!"  
  
(nervously)"Yeah! Haha! Very funny!..Sorry I lied about you farting."  
  
"That's ok! Just tell Julia when we come back."  
  
"OK."  
  
They arrived back in the sandy shore with Julia blabbing, "Hey all you people! Here comes the farter! Here comes the farter!"  
  
"Julia! Hayden has something to say.", Natalie exclaimed  
  
"No, I don't!"  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"Oh yeah. Julia, I was dying when I said Katalie was darting."  
  
"Huh?", Julia said.  
  
"Hayden! You mixed up the letters!" Natalie said in a confess-to-Julia-or- else way.  
  
"um... OK. Julia! After all these years and when you dumped Benjamin Bratt."  
  
"Hey!", Benjamin cried, "I dumped her!"  
  
"No I did, Ben! Anyway, before we were rudely interrupted, what were you saying, Hayden?", Julia said.  
  
"I knew that you dumped him because you were waiting for the right guy! And I think that guy is... Me.....", Hayden said.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Hayden! How did you know?"  
  
"True love can tell.", Hayden wisely said.  
  
(sniffing) "Congrats, Julia...", Benjamin Bratt said.  
  
(also sniffing) "Congrats, Hayden.", Natalie cried.  
  
"Hey! We're both sniffing at the same time! A sign of true love." Ben and Natalie said at the same time.  
  
Danielle came back from the salty seawater, and smelled so stenchy.  
  
He said, "Hey, guys! Didja enjoy?"  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", they said as they rambled and rushed Danielle.  
  
"Gee. That's what I get for bringing them here."  
  
Then he was captured by the tribe as a sacrifice, and the other celebrities headed home with their paperclips.  
  
That's my first story! Weird ain't it?????? 


End file.
